Time Travel physics
Time Travel physics is the science of time travel. Very few individuals are knowledgeable about this subject as time travel is such a rare phenomenon throughout the multiple histories of humanity. Among them are The Time Traveler and Nebogipfel, Andrew McDonald, and the Universal Constructors. How Time Travel Works Thus far, the only known method for time travel involves the manipulation of the substance known as Plattnerite or Wellsite. This crystalline substance is highly radioactive, and prolonged direct exposure can be fatal. Visually, Plattnerite looks somehow unreal. ("The Time Ships", "The Wee Time Traveler") By somehow spinning the plattnerite, an Attenuation Field can be created, which temporally displaces the machine from its present era. In fact, the attenuation field must constantly be in place to some extent, just to keep the time machine in question from drifting through time to other eras. Plattnerite can power Space Machines, simpler machines that don't travel through time, flying machines, and mechanical bicycles. ("The Space Machine") Platternite didn't just power time machines; the substance had the power to warp space into folding in on itself, creating a warp bridge. The Morlocks worked on this theory. ("The Wee Time Traveler") Laws of Time Travel Physics Causality Paradox *Going back through time creates an alternate timeline, or history. Even tiny changes made to the past can create a dramatically different future over a large span of time. ("The Time Ships", "The Wee Time Traveler", etc.) **When The Time Traveler told his friends the story of his visit to 802,701, he created a timeline in which "Mor" had never formed. His subsequent adventures resulted in the creation of multiple timelines. ("The Time Ships") **Lara Myers also created an alternate timeline by changing her family's history. ("The Wee Time Traveler") **The Morlocks' fleet of Time Machines, after invading the far future era inhabited by the Crab monsters, created a new timeline by returning to their own era and exterminating the Eloi; as a result, the Butterfly creatures of the future era no longer existed when the Morlocks returned to that era. ("On the Surface") **The Time Traveler and Weena, in one timeline, went back in time to the 40th Century, where they changed the timeline by sharing Weena's knowledge of the future, inherited from a Star in the Dusk, with the advanced people who lived in that era. ("The Time Machine: A Sequel") **Ambrosius created an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth was not overrun by Morlocks in the 20th Century, by showing Edwin Hocker the future in which it had been, and then transporting him and Tafe back to Hocker's own time, in time to stop the invasion. ("Morlock Night") *However, there have been some cases in which going to the past has not created a different timeline (or, at least, not a drastically different timeline). The causes of this are unknown. ("The Time Ships", "Morlock Night", etc.) **The Morlock invasion force that attempted to invade London were able to use The Time Machine to return to their own era, with Edwin Hocker aboard. ("Morlock Night") **In a few separate timelines, The Time Traveler was able to simply return to the future and rescue Weena, not encountering changes to history as a result of having told the story to his friends. ("The Time Machine: A Sequel", "Beyond the Time Machine") *"Time Loops" are also possible, cases where a time traveler may be the cause of an event in his or her own timeline. ("The Time Ships") **The Time Traveler was the one who gave himself Plattnerite with which to build the original Time Machine. ("The Time Ships") **Lara Myers gave that same substance to Andrew McDonald in the past, so that he could use it to create the Quicksilver time machine that she was riding. ("The Wee Time Traveler") Materialization and Dematerialization *If a Time Machine materializes inside a solid object, it will become displaced, according to Andrew McDonald. This was proven shortly thereafter by Lara Myers, who materialized the Quicksilver inside some junk and subsequently was hurled across the campus. ("The Wee Time Traveler") *Sometimes, a time machine may move "sideways" in time, leaving its passenger in a ghostly state -- able to affect its surroundings only weakly. The causes for this are unknown, but Lara Myers guessed that it only happens when the machine's passenger is in his or her own past. ("The Wee Time Traveler") ::This theory seems unlikely, as other time travelers were able to visit their own past without becoming ghostly. Also, the machine itself remained distinct when she visited the past. *When a Time Machine travels through time, it carries with it all the matter within a certain sphere of distance from the machine. Certain advanced machines, such as the one found by a group of french soldiers during World War I, were able to extend the range of this field at will, up to a maximum diameter of 200 meters. This distance is determined by the "slide-rule". ("Timeslip Troopers") Category:Science